


A Special Day To Remember

by Deanandhisbabyboy (NoSoulSammy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Boys Kissing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Incest, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Samulet, Season/Series 10, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Dean, Valentine's Day, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSoulSammy/pseuds/Deanandhisbabyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Dean something special on Valentines Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Day To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a simple oneshot for Valentines Day but the little voice in me told me to make it a smutty oneshot. This is my first published smut so I am a little nervous and I hope it's good enough. I wrote this entire thing today so there is bound to be a few mistakes.

Dean actually liked Valentines Day. Yes it was an excuse for buying overpriced cards and a lot of chocolate, but Dean enjoyed spending it with the one person that mattered the most to him. 

Sam was on his laptop, probably looking for a case, when Dean walked into the room announcing that he was going to the store and would be back. Sam briefly looked up from his laptop and nodded.

"Okay," he muttered before looking back at the screen.

"Don't wait up," Dean said, as he walked out of the Bunker.

When Dean came back to the Bunker two hours later, he noticed Sam wasn't at any of the huge tables in their main room.

"Sammy?" Dean put the groceries down on the table and saw a small note with Sam's handwriting on it.

_In your room. Come in when ready._

_-Sam_

Dean smiled at the note and what he presumed was an invitation for his gift. He quickly put the groceries away, he didn't want the ice cream to melt, and headed for his room.

"Sammy, I though we said no gifts today since it's just a holiday made for horny couples and to make single people feel bad," Dean said before he opened the door. He stopped in the door frame and just took in the scene in front of him. Everything looked like it had this morning when he left his room save for the giant Sasquatch sitting on his bed and the fact that his bed was drowning in a puddle white rose petals."Sammy? Did a garden throw up in here?" Dean joked. He knew they were planning for a day of sex and watching stupid movies but he didn't expect Sam to go all out on the romantic aspect of it.The redness that crept up on Sam's cheeks was a sharp contrast to the rose petals.

"I-I know it's corny but we never really had the time to actually do what we want on Valentines Day and last year we didn't get to do it," Sam picked up a white petal and looked up at Dean, his cheeks still red. "They uh ran out of red so I had to go with white."

"No it's okay. I'm not a fan of red roses," Dean replied, thankful that Sam went with the white ones since in the alternate universe Lucifer-wearing-Sam liked red roses. He didn't want to be reminded of the douchebag at a time like this.

"I also want to give you something," Sam said, breaking Dean's thoughts as he picked up the small package beside him. He stood up and handed it to his older brother. He noticed Dean's brows contorted in confusion. "Sammy I though we agreed no gifts today. Just our lovely appearance, a home cooked meal, and the bed."

Sam shrugged. "I've had this for a long time and now feels right to give it to you," he said as he held out the newspaper wrapped item to Dean. His small smile grew bigger as Dean took the package from his hand and studied it.

"Too small to be Busty Asian Beauties or beer," he muttered.

"Just open it."

Dean sighed and began tearing the newspaper.

"You know if I open this and find it empty Sammy then I will..." He was cut short of his threat that had no real heat to it when he saw a bit of gold peaking out of the paper. He tore the rest of the paper away, only to become speechless at what he saw.

It still looked the same.

"Sammy-"

"I wanted to give it back to you ever since Heaven but with me being soulless and you stuck in Purgatory and the trials and the Gadreel incident-"

The sudden feeling of Dean's lips on his stopped Sam from his rambling. Sam, at first shocked by the surprise, began relaxed into the kiss, Dean placed hand on the back of Sam's head, running his hand through the long chesnut hair. He pulled away and laid a hand on Sam's cheek, unshed tears burning in his eyes.

"It's beautiful Sam. Thank you," he said. Dean took the necklace in both hands and placed the amulet Sam had given him for Christmas all those years ago around his neck. Ever since he threw it away, right in front of Sam, not only had he felt guilty of that action an how it affected Sam, he missed the feeling of the weight around his neck, the feeling of security it had given him. He then leaned in and pressed his mouth against Sam's again, his hands reaching for the zipper on his brother's pants. Sam opened his mouth wider, allowing Dean's tongue access inside. He moaned as Dean's tongue slipped past his lips and began exploring the inside of his mouth. Dean, still working on Sam's pants, fumbled with the zipper until he was able to pull it down and went to unbutton the jeans when Sam battered Dean's hands away, and broke the kiss.

"Maybe I should do this," Sam said gently. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down before moving up to his shirt. He quickly unbuttoned the plaid shirt and shrugged it off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Dean stared at Sam as pulled his boxers off and stood in front of him.

"Like what you see?" Sam grinned at the lust filling Dean's eyes. Dean gently pushed Sam down on the bed before he began to undress. He unbuttoned his shirt, his cock growing harder in his too tight jeans as he studied his baby brother laying naked on the roses. Dean pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor, then unzipped his pants. His eyes never leaving Sam's, he pulled off both his jeans and boxers before climbing into the bed and straddled Sam's waist. Dean bent over and kissed Sam again, noting how his brother smelled of the soap in the bathroom and tastes like their mint toothpaste. They broke apart, mouth's still close enough that Dean lightly teased the kissed swollen lips with the tip of his tongue. He then placed his mouth on Sam's rock hard pebble and latched on to it. Lightly lapping at the nipple, he heard Sam squeal and felt him writhe underneath him. When he nipped at it, Sam's back arched off the bed.

"Doing so good Sammy," Dean said. He reached behind him and began to stroke Sam's hardening cock while keeping his eyes on Sam. He grinned as he watched Sam's lust filled eyes lock onto his own before Sam threw his head back, moaning as Dean gradually changed the pace and strocked Sam faster.

"You like that Sammy? You like it when I do this?" he then moved off of Sam's waist and took Sam's cock in his mouth. "Dean..." whatever Sam was about to say was forgotten when he felt Dean's tongue glide along Sam's cock. "Oh god," he breathed out as Dean's tongue teased the silt. Sam clenched the bed sheets while Dean's talented tongue danced around Sam's hardening shaft. Dean took Sam's cock deeper and began sucking, noting the way Sam's breaths came in shorter and faster. Dean pulled off Sam and latched on to Sam's balls. Sam gripped the sheets tighter, surprised that he hadn't ripped the sheets yet. "Dean I- ugh!" Sam cried out as Dean swept over his balls with a skilled tongue.

Without a warning Dean pulled off with an obscene "pop" noise, smirking at the man shaking with the need to come.

"Dean please," he panted, "gonna come soon. Need to feel you inside of me."

"Just hang in there," Dean replied. He leaned over the shaking body to open the drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube. Dean gently crawled off of Sam and kneeled in front of him. Sam pulled his legs up, giving Dean a clear vision of his entrance. Rose petals stuck to the back of Sam's toned legs and butt. Dean tried hard to stifle a laugh but he knew Sam could see the laughter he was trying to contain.

"What?"

"The roses are stuck to your ass dude," Dean smiled as Sam rolled his eyes but Dean saw the small smile ghosting over Sam's face.

"What is that a turn-off for you?" he teased.

"No, it just amazes me how you can make anything so beautiful," he said, not knowing he actually said it until he saw the blush on his brother's cheeks. Dean, not knowing how to respond, busied himself and squirted a generous amount on his fingers and pushed one in Sam's pink hole. They had sex the night before, but Sam still needed to be prepped before Dean could enter him.

"Dean," Sam moaned, the wanton heavy in his voice. He was shaking hard, trying not to come before Dean was inside of him. When Dean believed Sam was ready, he placed a second finger inside of Sam. He heard the shaky "oh" Sam possibly didn't know he made as Dean began scissoring Sam open.

"Dean hurry up."

"You're such a bossy bottom," Dean grinned at the bitchface Sam shot him before removing his fingers. Sam didn't need too much prep but Dean still took the precaution of slathering more lube on his cock before lining it up to Sam' s entrance.

He gently pushed the head of his cock into Sam's hole. He heard the low groan Sam made as he pushed further in. He pushed in a bit further, his moans mixed with Sam's as the tight heat of Sam's ass clamped around his cock. Dean thrusted his hips, his cock going deeper in Sam's ass. Dean leaned over and kissed the small mole on Sam's face before kissing the pink lips. Sam moaned. He could tasted himself on Dean's lips. Dean then pulled away from Sam's lips and trailed up to his ear and nibbled on the soft flesh, feeling his baby brother buck his hips as his cock hit Sam's prostate. Dean felt Sam's hardening shaft rub against his stomach as he continued bucking his hips. Dean, mouth still close to Sam's ear whispered the sentence he knew would both take Sam apart sexually and make him feel loved.

"I love you baby boy."

Those five words sent Sam over the edge. He came with a shout, yelling the one word that he knew would always mean love, protection, and security.

"Dean!"

Dean had felt his own orgasm building up but when he felt Sam's tight heat clenched over his cock as he came Dean rolled his hips once more before he came as well. He cried out his lover's name as they both finished their orgasms together. He felt the body under him go limp as the last of Sam's orgasm wore him out. Dean gently slid out of Sam smiling as he caught tired eyes watching him. "You still in the land of the living?"

"Not for much longer," Sam responded, failing to stifle a yawn. Dean stood up and groaned as he heard a muscle pop.

"You're getting too old for this aren't you?" Sam said with a smirk.

"You're only four years younger than me kid," Dean replied, knowing Sam hated being called a kid. He laughed as Sam tiredly flipped him off. Dean bent down and grabbed his shirt before returning to Sam. Dean wiped the come off of his stomach before handing it to Sam.

"Thanks," Sam wiped his stomach and ass before tossing the plaid shirt to the floor. Dean slid in next to Sam and pulled Sam close to his chest.

"Is someone in the mood for post-sex cuddling?" Sam teased as Dean pulled the sheets up.

"No, it's not cuddling. It's, uh, it's holding-"

"Cuddling," Sam chuckled at the low growl that came from Dean.

"Call it cuddling again and I'll throw away the Game of Thrones book I got you," he smiled when Sam looked up at him with huge hazel eyes, wide with excitment. "You really thought I didn't get you anything for today? I'm a bit hurt." He noticed Sam's eyes drooping, his energy obviously low. "We can watch those stupid movie and eat later. You need you're sleep Sammy," Dean said as he pulled Sam closer.

"Alright. Happy Valentines Day jerk," Sam looked over his shoulder and smiled at the small peck Dean placed on lips.

"Bitch," Dean replied as he held onto his baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone :)


End file.
